Black
250px |caption=Several characters |numrds=64 |firstrd=PS461 |lastrd=PS524 |region=Unova |prev=HeartGold & SoulSilver |next=Black 2 & White 2}} Black & White (Japanese: 第十章 ブラック ・ ホワイト編 The Tenth Chapter: Black and White) is the tenth of the Pokémon Adventures , consisting of nine volumes. This chapter follows the adventures of , who is on a quest to become the Champion of the Pokémon League. He is joined by , a young woman who owns the Pokémon acting company, the BW Agency, and aims to raise the best Pokémon actor. As they go through the Unova region they encounter the group Team Plasma, who aim to free Pokémon from Trainers, and the mysterious N. Volumes * * * * * * * * * Mini-volumes Before the collection of rounds from the Black & White chapter of Pokémon Adventures began in in Japan, the rounds were collected directly from the magazine publications into mini-graphic novels by VIZ Media in North America. These volumes, published under the title Pokémon Black and White and advertised as "a Pokémon Adventures special edition", retail for $4.99 USD and contain about three or four rounds each. The first two volumes were released on July 5, 2011 with subsequent volumes following until the release of volume 20 which was released on February 3, 2015. A box set of the first eight volumes was released on October 2, 2012 including a special full-color poster. A second box set, containing volumes 9 through 14, was released on September 2, 2014. The third and final box set, containing volumes 15 through 20 was released on September 1, 2015. In other languages French A French translation of the Black & White chapter has been produced separately in by publisher Kurokawa. Unlike the VIZ Media versions, which are slimmer than a typical volume and only contain three or four rounds, the French versions are a more typical volume size and contain about eight rounds each. Like VIZ Media's version, these are collected directly from the magazine publication. The first of these volumes was published in September 2011 with subsequent releases until the release of Volume 9 on October 9, 2014. German A German translation of the Black & White chapter has been produced in by publisher Panini Comics. Unlike the VIZ Media versions, which are slimmer than a typical volume and only contain three or four rounds, the German versions are a more typical volume size and contain about eight rounds each. Like VIZ Media's version, these are collected directly from the magazine publication. The first of these volumes was published on October 8, 2013 with subsequent releases until the release of Volume 9 on August 17, 2015. Rounds Important events * , and start their journey and receive their Pokédexes. * Black meets and starts working for her company, the BW Agency. * Black and White encounter Team Plasma for the first time and fight N. * Clay informs Lenora about the Dark Stone he found. Shadow Triad spies them. * Black meets the Seven Sages for the first time. * N reveals that he is Team Plasma's king. * White decides to train in the Battle Subway. * The members of Forces of Nature are captured by Team Plasma. * Team Plasma attacks the Nacrene Museum and seize the Dark Stone, kidnapping the Gym Leaders apart from Brycen. * N awakens and tames it. , as Light Stone, chooses Black as its hero. * Bianca gives her Pokédex to White. * N defeats Alder. * Pokémon League starts. Black defeats Cheren in the finals. * Black and Reshiram defeat N and Zekrom, and later Ghetsis. N bids farewell. * Black is sealed into the Light Stone with Reshiram and disappears. * As the defeated Team Plasma Grunts flee, of them receives a Foongus and a locket containing N's photograph. Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Black's , Tep (PS462) * Black's , Tula (PS465) * White's , (PS485) * Black's , Costa (PS488) * White's , Darlene (PS488) * White's , Dorothy (PS500) * White's , Nancy (PS500) * White's , Solly (PS500) * White's , Barbara (PS501) * Black's (PS518) * Whitley's , Foongy (PS524) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Black's into (PS479) * Black's into (PS496) * Black's into (PS505) * White's into (PS508) * Black's into (PS518) Gym Battles Black defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Cilan, Chili and Cress (PS470) * Lenora (PS474) * Burgh (PS479) * Elesa (PS484) * Clay (PS493) * Skyla (PS495) * Brycen (PS505) * Drayden (PS512) Category:Pokémon Adventures chapters de:Schwarz und Weiss Arc es:Saga Negro y Blanco fr:Arc Noir et Blanc (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Capitolo Nero e Bianco (Adventures) ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第10章 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇第十章